Crushes
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: After being saved by a brave demon, Rin blossoms a crush on him. And when Sesshomaru finds out he isn't happy. For this brave demon that rescued his follower is InuYasha. CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Rin's thirteen in this.

Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiny crystal droplets slid off the forest covering, falling down towards the unforgiving ground. Catching on a few green leaves before finally splashing into awaiting puddles.

As she watched, her eyes grew larger. Staring at the reflections of the scattered water pools. They reflected the night's offerings and the tiniest of eyes watching from the woods that surrounded her. Watery mirrors revealing the yellow moon, passing gray clouds, murky shadows, and the demon that walked on beside her.

_'Splash.'_

Another drop invaded the liquid, creating a ripple in the reflection. The images were now distorted and wiggling about. The girl blinked and snapped from her stare, reverting back to the man who was still babbling to himself.

"Got some nerve. Telling me what to do…Take orders from her, yeah right." More mumbling continued.

"InuYasha?" She spoke.

"What is it, kid?" His tone was low.

"Thank you for walking me home."

His eyes narrowed down at her. She still wore that bright smile even after what happened earlier. How he treated her. She was happy and glad to be with him after that? This human had some kind of forgiveness streak.

"Whatever."

The yellow glares that had been placed upon her quickly retreated back to his original glance. He now stared ahead and tried to avoid the guilty feeling that was sure to overcome his mind. And even without looking to his young companion, he knew her smile and warming eyes were still peering up at him. A guilt trip was on the horizon.

The human thought otherwise though. She hadn't taken his treatment earlier as a mean one towards herself but rather at Kagome. After all the half breed had yelled and whined at her for at least an hour. It wasn't nice of him to scream at his "woman" but than again she had screamed back at him.

_**'"InuYasha take Rin home, please." "Why should I?" He sneered. "Because she's to young to walk in the middle of the night by herself." A glare was shared between the two. "So make her yell for Sesshomaru, I'm sure that bastard will come and get her." "InuYasha! Don't say that around her!" "Shut up. If you want her safe than you take her!" He laughed. "Right and get myself killed by some demon too! Now just walk her…" She pleaded. "No! Now leave me alone!"'**_

Rin recalled the very unusual conversation, a tiny giggle escaping her lips. Luckily InuYasha didn't acknowledge or he'd surely know what was so funny. For after the human and demon had argued a bit longer it ended with a certain command. Which had hurt double time since the mutt was up in a tree sulking. After about three 'sits' he gave in and began walking the human homeward.

Normally the teenager would have protested anyone doing her favors but on this night it was a little scary to walk home alone. It was rainy, cloudy and the moon still had an eerie yellow glow around it. To make things worse, the wind had picked up during the past few minutes and was getting more rapid sweeps. Deep down, Rin was glad Kagome had made the dog go with her though she didn't want to sound needy of him.

_'Rustle.'_

_'Scrape.'_

The dog stopped his fast pace walking when hearing a hidden sound within the wind. A very common one he was used to. The sound and faint smell of a large demon, perhaps a mantis or bird. It wasn't a very good hunter whatever it was. That etching and scraping noise was something hitting the bark of a tree. It was no doubt preparing to lunge and try to have the duo for a snack.

"Oof!" Rin bumped against the demon's back as he stopped in front of her. That's why she tried paying attention, so she could avoid smashing her fragile face.

She jumped back, "I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean to but I wasn't looking and…"

He quickly cupped her mouth, "We're being followed so stay quiet."

Humans were a real treat for hungry monsters of the night. Many villages were attacked and their entire populations devoured by a single creature. InuYasha knew this well since he traveled with a majority of mortals and several times had to keep them safe from bloodthirsty demons. He slowly began to realize why Kagome had insisted he take Rin. Though he'd never tell her she was right.

His hand slid off the human's mouth as it silently clutched his mighty sword. Pulling it swiftly as the fang was revealed. His ears twitched towards the shaking, scarping noise.

"Stay here." He ordered before heading off quietly into the thick brush.

Rin nodded as she watched his figure disappearing through the drops of rain. Her body nervously shaking and eagerly awaiting his return. It was frightening to be left alone with that sound still echoing in the near distance. But she'd just have to wait and hope it would stop soon.

_Maybe I should hide…His nose will find my scent like Lord Sesshomaru does, right?_

She quietly tiptoed to a nearby tree and sat under it. Pulling a few crackling leaves up to her in an attempt to blend in. As she slid them up to her ankles she noticed more raindrops were coming down. The large branches shielded the mortal from getting wet but now her vision was further blurred from seeing any sign of her friend.

"Oh no. I hope he can still see me…His eyes are better than mine…"

She quietly spoke to calm herself down as showers of water came down. The wind still blowing and now spraying rain upon her scared face. Thunder cracked along the skies and boomed in her ears. The faint sound of scraping was gone but the half breed had not yet returned.

_This is bad…What if something happened to him?! He might be strong but…_

The hopeless thoughts were interrupted as lighting joined the stormy night. Cracking in unison with it's brother thunder. Adding more and more creepiness to the girl's mind. But nothing could compare in fear with what was about to happen.

As she thought of one last time if InuYasha would return, a giant dagger of lighting stormed downward and split the tree she was under. She screamed and covered herself only with her arms as the cracked log came crashing down towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Run girl! Rin!

Hope you liked chapter one.

Please review.


	2. Different Brothers

Sorry for the wait!

Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Boom!'_

_'Crack!'_

As lightning and thunder united again to clash, they boomed with fury. Showing their true might to all who witnessed the terrible sight they caused. Cracking and shouting, deafening the land's inhabitants. Even the most sensitive ears were having a difficult time sensing any other sound hidden within the storm.

That was a main flash of fear for the young girl who watched frozenly as a toppling tree log came down at her. Her life being her main fear but also for her dog friend who may not hear her loud cries for help. She couldn't even hear them over the echoing of thunder.

_InuYasha! Please help me!_

Her mouth was limp as she tried screaming out the final words…Only in her mind were they heard loud enough for someone to protect her. In her thoughts where the dog would swoop in to save her…as he always did.

No. Maybe that's why InuYasha had not come for her. The cries she screamed were more for her lord to help. Though she thought of the half breed's name all she could see was the brilliant silver streak of her master guarding her. Holding his own body up in front of her, to save her, to help. Perhaps she had accidentally screamed unknowingly the name of her leader, forcing InuYasha to forget rescuing her.

Would he really deny helping just because she "favored" his older brother?

The mortal could only pray he made up his mind quickly as the log was mere inches from her fragile body.

She caught her breath and prepared to give one last shrill cry.

"A…."

"Look out kid!"

Her newfound breath was drained as a reassuring arm slipped around her waist, yanking her in a blur from the tree's crushing blow. Saving her life just in time.

_'Crack!"_

The rest of the remaining log fell to the earth, smashing deep into the soil before it calmed. All seemed to be clear now, sounds that were hidden: revealed.

"Y-You okay, kid?"

Shallow pants elapsed as the dog kept his strong hold on the human. Her firm grasp still clutched around his neck as her head buried into his shoulder. Her body shaking lightly.

"I-I'm fine….Thank you so much for saving me."

He huffed lightly. Saving humans was one thing he fully got used to. Though it was normal to feel that way. Demon blood still ran within him and the abuse he received as a child was enough to drive his mind slowly away from mortals. Away from their games and harsh ways.

Though he would always protect them he never fully accepted it as a responsibility. It did give him satisfaction deep down that they were safe but he could admit that to himself.

More rain showered down in harsh gallons. It made it even more difficult to see past a nose or even past a cheek. All that was clear was the powerful rain and the semi-visual trees. Even the mutt's acute eyes couldn't glimpse past nearby objects.

Taking this girl home was turning into a quest not a favor.

"We'll take shelter for the night. The rain should clear up by morning."

"Huh? But where will we stay?…Oh! Lord Sesshomaru will be so mad! I'll have to apologize so many times…"

The mutt sighed in disgust. Always thinking of her precious Sesshomaru. Anything similar to him made the half breed cringe inside.

"I'll find somewhere."

He ignored her panicking as he began leaping off to seek a shelter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Crack.'_

_'Crack.'_

A new, more pleasant sound filled the air. No longer were harsh thunder whips scouring the land, no lightning creaking. Just the soft scent of rain and continuing downpour of it.

But also the welcomed sound of wood burning. A gentle fire warming the resident of the cave as she sat as close to it as possible. Rubbing her hands before it and calming herself.

_InuYasha I'm glad you're with me or else I'd still be out in the rain. Or worse…_

"Alright this'll last us the night."

He dumped a small stack of wood into the crackling flames, a burst of warmth filling their makeshift shelter.

"It's a good thing you found this cave." She giggled.

"Yeah well that dumb bird that was hunting us led me to it's hideout. Idiot." He laughed at the memory of the stupid bird he was forced to slaughter.

"Oh. So you killed the bird?"

"Had to. It wanted to eat you…"

"I thought it wanted to eat you too."

"Yeah right. It wouldn't think twice about messing with me! It'd eat you and be on it's way!"

"If it didn't mess with you then why did you kill it?"

"I…Be quiet."

The mutt glared before turning his gaze towards the flames. Why was it that every human girl had to outwit him with his own words? They couldn't let him be right, could they? No! It was either outsmarting him or a stupid 'sit' command that held him tongue tied and out of options. All human girls must be like that.

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

He perked his ears towards her.

"I didn't mean to irritate you. I'll be quiet."

She slid her knees up to her chest as her eyes stayed focused on the warming fire. Dancing flames and small crackling making her feel right at home. Still her feelings were hurt by the dog.

"Talk all you want. I don't care."

Her gentle eyes slid up to look at him, his own eyes still buried in the fire. They seemed to be distant and off in their own world. Dreaming, wondering, and looking for answers. His mind never seemed to rest on one thing. It was always thinking of inner problems and maybe unhappiness.

_Am I the only one who can see it? Or am I imagining it?_

"InuYasha, I'm sorry to put you through this trouble but I'm also very happy you came with me. I don't think anyone's ever stuck with me through this sort of thing."

He finally glanced to look at her, "What about 'him'?"

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru? Well sure he's been there but I don't think he'd put up with me if it meant going through this."

_Sesshomaru…She thinks differently of you. _

"Well don't worry, kid. I'm doing all this because I want to so don't be sorry."

She gripped her knees tightly as a smile came across her face. It felt good knowing he'd stay and she wouldn't have to worry about waking to find him gone.

_'Whip.'_

A gentle icy breeze swept into the cave, quickly exiting but annoying the residents. Luckily it didn't diminish the fire but left a cold, wet feeling on the two friends.

"Burr."

Rin held her shoulders as she closed her eyes. Her kimono was still soaked and the chilly wind wasn't helping. The weather seemed to be against them tonight.

"Here."

Her eyes popped open as a warming wrap draped across her shoulders. InuYasha's red kimono top.

She looked back to see him silently crouching as he awaited a response.

"Oh no! Now you'll be to cold!"

"Relax kid. If I was to cold I wouldn't have given it to you. Now just warm up."

She nodded, taking hold of the edges and pulling it tighter around herself. It seemed almost dry already. Probably because of it's legendary material as the mutt had bragged about several times.

"Oh."

She looked back once more as the dog leaned against the cave wall. He stretched before sighing.

"Getting sleepy?"

"A little, are you?"

She nodded slowly as her aching muscles throbbed.

"Then lets get some sleep. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

His eyes snapped shut as another low sigh escaped. All the night's events were taking their toll. Even his body had it's limit before it tired out.

"Umm InuYasha?"

He reopened his yellow gems, "What is it?"

Carefully he watched as the human crawled a bit closer to him, her eyes looking slightly scared.

"I was wondering…Well see I'm still cold and I usually sleep on Ah-Un's soft saddle."

He rolled his eyes as he gently took her hand, pulling the teen up to him. She obeyed gratefully and snuggled up to the powerful dog.

"Now get some sleep."

She only snuggled tighter as her mind drifted off into slumber. A single thought passing by.

_Lord Sesshomaru never lets me sleep next to him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and InuYasha sitting in a tree!

Okay no but it looks like Sesshomaru has some unwanted…competition?

Thanks again for putting up with my annoying long wait!

Please review!


	3. Scents

Another chapter for ya!

Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun arose to reveal the drenched lands. Small floods invading patches of plants, tiny animals shaking themselves dry, and dripping dew still riding off the tall branches' leafs. The storm had ceased hours ago yet it's aftermath continued to plague the inhabitants. No doubt that the creatures of the forest would need to rebuild their homes in a more sturdy matter. Demons would move to a more suitable ground. And of course the humans would drain their drowned fields and start anew.

But for the lucky few there was no need to start building, moving or beginning to plant a fresh crop. No for these fortunate creatures simpler tasks were at hand. For the larger demons their well built huts had survived the storm. Not all mortals were farmers so they no worries about a dead field. These creatures were indeed lucky.

And for the dog and female still in the cave they were part of that lucky portion.

The cave's safety had protected them last night and the warming fire putting them to a good night's rest. Not to mention the comfy softness they shared as if using one another as pillows.

"Mm."

Sleepily, the mortal's eyes crept open. Blurrily seeing the sun beaming in the entrance, a few crystal droplets falling as the warm rays shimmered off of them. The rain had settled. Good.

"Uh. Hmm?"

She whispered as her body was restrained from sitting up. Quickly she darted her attention from nature's sight to see who held her captive.

Her eyes followed her as she rolled over slightly to see the peaceful sleeping face of InuYasha. His arm protectively around her waist as he head gently rested atop her own.

_I guess he likes to snuggle too._

Tiny shades of red hinted her cheeks while her eyes grew with a strange sensation. Always staring at the man with such curiosity and feeling a warm comfort overtaking her mind. And gently her heart raced with the rhythm of this newfound feeling. An unknown one with much uncertainty.

But even with a sliver of fear running with this thought she had to let her mind explore. To trace the feeling and discover what it was. Not only that but to allow her eyes to examine why they fixed themselves on the dog. Why she couldn't break the stare with his trusted figure.

The brown glimmers moved from his face, tracing along his silver hair, shining at his perky dog ears, moving over his white top and coming back to his face. He had something about him, perhaps an unphysical feature that made Rin feel…attracted?

_He's very handsome and strong. So protective…_

"Hmm?"

His eyes closed tighter before peeking open. Blinking a few times before focusing to the new light shining in. Watching the morning view for an instant then averting back to the girl that lay beside him.

He lifted his head before blinking down at her still entranced face.

"You have a nightmare or something?"

"N-No."

Her voice was weak from the screaming and something held her back from speaking. A slight fear of saying something to upset her friend. Such weird emotion was brought along with her new fascination. Yet she couldn't really explain it.

"Your stare is kind of creeping me out." He smirked.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to."

She propped up as his arm unwound from her fragile figure. The two blinking a few times before avoiding eye contact.

"You must snuggle with Kilala or something…when you're home I mean."

"I do not! I just didn't want some damn demon coming in and getting you while I was asleep." He blushed.

"O-Oh okay."

Slowly she twiddled her thumbs as her heart kept pounding. She felt strange and uncomfortable to be doing this to InuYasha. He had saved her and now she just wished she could leave. He was making her feel so odd.

"I'd better get you back before your damn master bites my head off."

She let out a small sigh before nodding.

_Going home. Finally._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Chirp.'_

_'Chirp.'_

A duo of swirling birds spun around quickly. Darting close to the ground before swimming airily back to the sunny sky. Playing their animal-like game of tag as they attempted to dry their fluttering wings. Alas as they continued their cute, innocent play, they irritated a nearby watcher.

"Get out of here you wretched pests! Milord will be most unpleased with your squawking!" The short toad swung his staff around in anger.

As a normality he lived to please the master he served. Sometimes over doing it to make sure the dog had peace and quiet. Though his reasons today were not so noble or admirable. He was cursing the tiny animals not because they bothered his lord but because he had his own personal problems. His lack of sleeping the whole night, being forced out into the cold rain and still being denied a nap. It put the weak demon in a very angry mood.

"If you keep that damn chirping up I'll…"

He ceased his constant threatening when hearing chattering just over the hill. An angelic voice he had a secret anger towards and an idiotic foe.

"You don't have to thank me. It's fine."

The conversation stopped just as the traveling duo came over the knoll, seeing a familiar green face.

"Master Jaken!"

Rin excitedly ran towards the bug eyed toad. His mouth agape slightly as he glared at the unwelcome brother of his lord.

"You finally got her home you lousy half breed! That'll be the last time you keep Rin out so late! Lord Sesshomaru will be most furious with you!"

"Oh shut up. I got her back and she's fine. You can tell Sesshomaru to go to Hell if he doesn't like it."

The irritated dog turned away and steadily began walking back homeward. He hated being near his brother's sad excuse for territory or even being around the insulting toad. The land stunk of the purebred's scent and was overbearing around Jaken. Luckily Rin had been soaked to the bone last night and washed the pathetic stench off.

_Kagome can take the kid home next time. _

"Goodbye InuYasha!"

Rin waved as he disappeared from view, the tiny silver streak finally reaching over the hill. She stopped her calling to him and smiled. Maybe she could go visit again soon if her lord wasn't to angry.

"Rin what is that you're wearing?"

She turned her attention to the toad and her apparel. Besides her normal, now dried kimono she bared a long red top still hanging off of her.

"Oh no! InuYasha forgot his clothes!"

"That's the mutt's?! You stupid girl you wore a piece of that wretch's wear into our lord's territory!"

"I forgot to give it back…It's okay though I'll return it when I see him next time."

Jaken stayed in shock as she innocently giggled at the major threat of insulting her guardian. This human really didn't think it was so rude to bring even a glimpse of the young brother's presence to the kindhearted lord that resurrected her. What a fool, how shameful.

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

He eyed her with a death glare, "Why do you ask?"

"I want to tell him I got back safely." She blinked.

"He's resting just over there in the shade." His stubby finger pointed to a nearby grove.

"Thank you!" She laughed before running off, flaps of the kimono waving.

A hint of InuYasha's distinct smell touching the air.

"Ah-Un!"

The dragon lifted it's head up in surprise. After smelling the half demon it expected his figure but got it's caregiver instead.

Rin pushed through the small bush to hug her friendly pet. Unaware it was surprised and slightly twitching from the scent the top would leave on it's scaly skin. Still it let the human hug it's necks before furthering her search for the dog.

Yet she didn't have to look for her lord. For as she gave her ride a welcoming hello, he stepped from behind a tree. A cold glance still on his face.

"Huh? Oh Lord Sesshomaru!"

She skipped passed Ah-Un, standing before the tall protector. Their eyes meeting with a usual unspoken greeting. But something was different in each other's eyes. The mortal's were bright but had a glint of uncertainty. As for the dog he was cold but was very concentrated on his follower.

"I got back safely. I'm sorry to have been gone but the storm was hard to get through so InuYasha and I had to stay the night in a cave. But that was alright and he brought me…"

Suddenly a white streak whapped over her lord's nose, his own kimono shielding his face from the terrible stench that filled his senses. His eyes narrowing further as he looked to the cloth his human wore. That awful red top of that damn, ignorant mutt!

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" She panicked.

He backed away from her as a muffled command echoed from under his fabric shield.

"Go scrub yourself until that half breed's scent is gone…Wash the kimono as well!"

The mortal quickly nodded as to not displease her lord. She only hesitated for an instant to see his angered expression. Then in a swift run she headed off to the pond.

Sesshomaru could only watch until she was gone before letting a low growl escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somebody's mad! But if my adorable little human follower was covered in someone else's scent well…well it just wouldn't be nice now would it?

Please review!


	4. Bath Conversation

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope this chapter makes it up to you!

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Snuffle.'_

_'Snuffle.'_

The light snorting continued from the large beast. It's irritated manner becoming even more restless as it dunked it's heads in and out of the pond. A snort, a dunk, snort, dunk. It had been doing this embarrassing routine for at least an hour already yet the awful scent would not leave it's scaly skin. Probably due to the fact that it couldn't scrub itself being as it had no way to. Unless…Unless of course Rin wanted to offer her services to give the friendly beast a bath. But then again she was busy trying to wash herself off and the kimono that caused all the trouble.

Ah-Un slammed it's heads once again into the rippling pond, returning to the surface and averting it's eyes towards the half-clothed girl. Her own eyes were turned away from the dragon as she kept scrubbing the red kimono top she wore.

"Mh. Hmgh?"

"Huh?" She looked back to the dragon.

A warm smile crept across her face as she walked closer to it. Her eyes shining brightly as always even though she may be a little upset with the way that Sesshomaru had treated her.

"Getting the smell off to?"

"Ugh."

"I suppose that's my fault…If I hadn't hugged you then you wouldn't have to…."

"Hmf?"

One of the massive heads lowered to gently nudge the girl's shoulder. Softly tugging at the half breed's top.

"Oh! See I thought since Lord Sesshomaru said to clean myself and the shirt that I could get it done faster by wearing it while washing myself off." She smiled.

"Uh." It snorted as it lightly shook itself off.

"Ah-Un?" She placed her hands on the rough-skinned creature, lightly rubbing it's leg.

It only looked down at her as it made a sort of "dragon purring" noise. The gentle hands felt good on it's tired body.

"Why is it that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like InuYasha? Why can't they be friends? Or at least visit each other?"

The dragon's eyes enlarged as it curiously looked down upon her. Though Ah-Un was seen as a mere pet and transportation it had a very intelligent mind…or rather two. It was able to have opinions and a personality even though the world seemed to only see it as a beast. And even if Sesshomaru saw the creature as a servant, Ah-Un could see much more about the dog lord. It knew that the dog had a lot of pride and potential to do great things. It was the dragon's master.

But more then knowing Sesshomaru, Ah-Un was closer to it's fellow servants. Particularly the human. She paid attention to it, cared for it, loved it and treasured it. They had a special bond together. And yet Ah-Un knew that Rin's closest attachment was to Sesshomaru. It was obvious that she respected him, not out of fear, but for a much more admirable reason. She obeyed him and cared for him ever since they had become a team. And in the three years the odd group had been together she had showed more and more obedience to him. But in a simple conversation with the dragon it seemed like she was asking questions that defied her lord. Speaking of the brother he so hated and questioning as to why he had such feelings. Shaming and untrusting of her master's decision and rule. It made the beast want to silence her before the dog overheard.

"Before…when my parents were alive I had brothers. They were older then me but they still liked me. They loved me and protected me the best they could…Shouldn't Lord Sesshomaru love InuYasha? Shouldn't he protect his little brother?"

Her eyes watered slightly as the sadness of it all. It had been so long since she really thought about siblings. Being a younger sister to brothers and being teased but knowing all along that they loved her. Following and playing with them even if they acted like she was a pest. But for her savior it was different…He didn't even want to pretend like InuYasha was his sibling. He hated him and was always hostile towards anything he had ever done. Every time they met there was a battle. Never once had they teamed up, right? They had amazing fear and dislike of each other for what reasons? It didn't make sense to the human girl.

"I guess I'm like InuYasha, right Ah-Un?"

It grunted in confusion.

"I'm seen as a younger sibling…InuYasha is seen a younger sibling in some form. Lord Sesshomaru is his big brother that will always shun him so it's like shunning me…"

It grunted once more before gently nudging her. She was acting so strangely ever since she arrived home. Defying Sesshomaru, never once taking off InuYasha now clean kimono and talking of such odd things. What had happened the night before that made her think these things?

"I think InuYasha sees Lord Sesshomaru like a big brother….Maybe it's because InuYasha is more sensitive..," she looked up to the sunny sky as her hands stopped massaging the dragon, "He's also caring, kind, handsome, he talks really nicely to me, he listens to me, he protects me, and he even suffered through a storm just to bring me home."

The pet blinked a few times before shaking the dripping water off. All this talk of the half demon was making the dragon feel very odd. It hadn't tried to stop Rin from saying such silly things because well…she seemed happy to talk about the demon. Happier then usual and she almost glowed as kept talking. Her face was a light shade of red and she kept looking towards the clear water the two stood in. She acted nervous like speaking of the half breed would make her giggle at any moment. It confused the pet more and more.

"InuYasha's great, huh Ah-Un?" She pet the demon once more.

It only huffed before stepping out of the pond. Shaking off a few times to further dry itself. Then grabbed the warm, dry kimono that awaited Rin, she would only wear InuYasha's into the pond…maybe she'd take it off if she got back into her own.

"Thank you Ah-Un." She pulled the sticking wet red top from her skin, folding it neatly and placing it to dry on a large rock. Then pulling her own kimono around herself, securely tying it.

"Uh." It snorted while pointing it's nose towards camp.

"You go ahead. I'm going to sit here and wait for this to dry." She waved as the dragon simply began heading back.

Rin watched until the dragon's figure had vanished from sight, heading off into the dark forest once more. She hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't punish the innocent dragon for leaving her by herself. No. He'd just yell to go back and fetch her.

She sat down next to the drying shirt, occasionally wringing it. Waiting almost impatiently for it to dry.

"Mhh." She laid it out flat in many different ways to pass the slow moving time.

_It sure does take a long time. I hope it's at least done before dark so I can go get flowers._

She smiled down at the shirt, entwining her finger in the black tie that laced around it. Pulling lightly and releasing.

"But at least I'm spending the time with something of his." She traced her hands along the cloth.

A larger smile crossed her mouth, "I like you a lot InuYasha…a lot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this is the first thing I've written in a while that I actually like! It came out soooo much better then a lot of my stuff. I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. A New Lord

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grr…"

The toad let out a low snort as he eyed the girl. A deep anger quickly overcoming him as she continued to ignore his glare. Going on and on with her sweet but irritating humming, not so much as a thought to who might be annoyed by it.

"That's enough! Your damn singing is giving me headache!" He bickered.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Master Jaken but it helps me pass the time." She ceased her tune and hesitated to continue tying her many flowers together. Though her whole purpose of gathering them was to make a big necklace, bigger than she had ever made before. But as she always did with a routine was to hum as she worked. Without it was kind of boring.

"Why would you want to pass time? As a human your time is already limited." He smirked.

She frowned, "That's not what I meant Master Jaken. I meant I was passing time until Lord Sesshomaru returns."

The imp crossed his arms, "Well for your information our lord went out for a nightly hunt. He won't return until the early hours of the morning. So you might as well go to sleep!"

Rin sighed as she placed the unfinished flower jewelry beside her. It seemed like her lord never went out to hunt…not that she remembered anyway. He just seemed to never hunger…Unless he went out whilst she slept.

"But I'm not tired Master Jaken and if I go to sleep who will keep you company?" She pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't need company you wretch! I'd be better off if you slept! Your humming and irritating voice haunts me as is!" He growled.

The human stared coldly at the toad. He had been so upset all day but why? Maybe because he had ranted earlier about how the lord wouldn't let him rest until she had been returned home. Or he was just angry about some other problem.

She only glared for a second more before breaking the mean look. Averting her eyes to the nighttime sky to see the stars. Watching, wondering and trying to find out why such odd things had been happening lately. It seemed like everyone had changed in some way or was it just her? The new feelings about certain friends, the anxiety's, the time passing so slowly as to keep her back from knowing answers. So bizarre…

Her glance upward stopped a light breeze past through, making her shut her brown gems tightly. An instant memory of the previous night when the tree had nearly killed her. The worries, the fear which disabled her and suddenly the hero that swooped down to rescue her. That cold feeling that was replaced with a demonic warmth….his warmth.

She smiled as her eyes reopened, her hands reaching down beside her to reveal a dried kimono. She unfolded it quickly and wrapped it around herself, tying the loose black ribbon which accented it. A faint smell that even she could sense was still present in the garment. A familiar scent that she had detected when being so close to the half human. A fragrance that made her feel…safe.

"Gah! What is that thing doing here?!" Jaken scowled as he jumped up.

"Ah! What are you talking about Master Ja…"

"Don't act like a fool! That half breed's shirt is still in our lord's precious territory! I thought you were instructed to rid of it!"

"No! Lord Sesshomaru only said to wash it. Please calm down Master Jaken." She waved her hands in front of her.

"You disobedient wretch. How could you not know that Lord Sesshomaru hates that damn beast? He would never accept even a shred of his existence especially in his domain."

"But Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru knows I'm friends with him. I'll give the kimono back when I see him, okay?"

The imp growled at the human as he backed away from her. Returning to lean against a tree as he would probably be up a long time to debate with the girl. Her nerve and disobedience would be the death of her. Hell he would do the job if it meant pleasing his dog lord. Anything to show full loyalty unlike an ungrateful human that couldn't even keep InuYasha's existence away from him.

"Why would you even have that mutt's wear?" He scowled once more.

Rin let out a sigh of relief, at least he had lowered his tone.

"Last night we were caught in the storm so our clothes were wet. I got cold so he let me borrow his top. I just forgot to give it back…that's all."

Jaken huffed, "Why would he be so kind to a weak thing like you?"

She smiled slightly, "He's very kind to me…to all people. He doesn't shun me for being a human because he's half and he won't be hostile towards another demon because he is also partly one. I don't think strength in others really counts to him so he doesn't see me as weak."

The toad slowly began rubbing his chin as his eyes narrowed. Rin's whole position had changed more as she spoke of the mutt. Her face was a pink shade, her legs continued to change positions and she kept flicking her hair back. This was even more irritating then the kimono being there.

"You seem fond of him…" The toad said casually as a smirk stained his lips.

"Yes I am…Lord InuYasha is really…," her eyes widened when realizing her own words, "Did I say that?! I didn't mean it Master Jaken! I meant to say…"

"Oh Rin..," he began as an almost evil tone was heard from him, "it is normal to feel a loyalty to many people but only so much faith can be given to a 'lord'. I mean I respect Lord Sesshomaru so much that no one else could be my leader. But if you feel that InuYasha is a more suitable god then perhaps you should join his group."

Her eyes watched the ever growing fire of their campsite, "I uh…well…Lord Sesshomaru is my savior…But…"

_InuYasha is really nice to me…He doesn't even like to be mean. Lord Sesshomaru kind of ignores me…Would it matter if I was gone?_

Her eyes shifted around the fire pit as thoughts and concepts of Jaken's words were taken in. Maybe he was right…If Rin was loosing faith in Sesshomaru should she stay? To follow a leader she didn't respect? Or to go and be with a man she just recently began to idolize?

"Master Jaken I…"

"Think about girl," he hissed, "and as you do I shall sleep….well."

He gave a final smirk as he rolled over. His little mischievous plan was falling in to place. Rin would leave and it would be back to a normal trio. Sesshomaru had no liking or found the human to be useful anyway. Her absence would actually benefit him since the burden of watching her would be off his shoulders.

_Oh milord soon it will be just us again. _

Rin could only glance at the imp as he fell asleep, her mind quickly debating about the questions at hand. She laid down and snuggled the top tighter, her thoughts racing as she watched the fire. It seemed like an endless battle until she gradually tired and fell asleep along with the demon toad.

The crackling flames died out soon after. Leaving rubble, burnt woodchips and a few red hot coals. And along with the last crackles of heat another sound was heard. The sound of a sword being drawn from just behind a nearby tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh! This doesn't look to good! But you'll have to wait to find out what happens.

Please review.


	6. Memories And Territory

I can't apologize enough for the wait. Honestly I've had major writers block and a bunch of stuff has been going on.

Please, please, please accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'Yellow crystals watched the sea as it splashed along the edge of the beach. Crawling and overcoming the sandy ground before retreating back to it's sanctuary of blue. It would only cower for an instant before returning to the wet beach. **_

_**He watched this oddity of nature with little interest. After all his mind was elsewhere. Thinking and pondering life's wonders. HIS life's problems and what would become of them after his demise. **_

_**"Father?"**_

_**His mind's world quickly faded as the full view of the oceans weeping returned to reflect in his eyes. The reality of what went on around him came back in the form of his son. **_

_**Sesshomaru.**_

_**"What is it?" He asked casually while setting his wounded arm upon his bent knee. **_

_**The teenager shook his hair from his face as he sat beside his icon. The pounding of his heart began to race from just being near the powerful demon. The bloodline they shared bubbled with the taste of battle. The want to fight from their demonic heritage…The battle sought out to fight one another. **_

_**But this was no hatred causing the urge to fight. No. It was the envious grudge the teen had against his so called ruler. His selfish need to become the best and strongest demon of all fueled a secret bloodlust. That ruthless need would never subside but he would be wise to keep it buried if he wanted to see another sunrise. **_

_**And as for his father. He didn't hate his son. He LOVED that boy with all his being. Even with a "cold" heart in his demon body, he could feel the need to love his only child. But still his overwhelming power sometimes got the best of him and a slight urge to fight off a potential male opponent began to surface. The feel that an alpha dog gets when his pack is invaded by a younger male threat. **_

_**"Something on your mind?"**_

_**InuTaisho was wise to see through his son…though for him it was very simple. Sesshomaru only came to see his father when one of life's mysteries plagued him. When he sought out an answer from an elder.**_

_**"Yes Father…."**_

_**The older male shifted his focused eyes from the water and to his son.**_

_**"Father you own this land. You rule and shape this unforgiving place to your liking. This territory and all in it are yours and yours alone."**_

_**A gentle smile crossed the dog's elegant mouth, "It's true. I do own the western lands however all in it are not mine."**_

_**The boy turned to look at his father, "They live…human and demon alike…they live in your territory and obey you."**_

_**A warm hand grasped the boy's shoulder lightly, "No my son. The land is mine, no one dare test that fact. But those who live within it do not serve under me. I am not their savior or god. Those facts are for them and not me."**_

_**A angered glow seeped into the younger male's eyes, "You are all powerful yet you let mere mortals and weaklings choose their gods. You rule with strength alone and are still disobeyed by those around you."**_

_**The hand which held the boy firmly was released. It returned to the dog's side as his eyes reverted back to the ocean. Back to the waves and courses each piece of sand took when the tide came in. The sea almost telling his son the answer he needed to hear.**_

_**"In life you will understand the meaning of 'rule'. To be all powerful is a great responsibility and a curse. If you are to use power for pointless reasons than you are a disgrace. But if you use none at all than you are letting those who praise you down. So it's for the best to use power against foes and let others choose to see you as a god…so that they will not be let down by a misuse of power. They will not see you as a failure if it was their choice to see you as a guardian. Understand?"**_

_**"But you allow them to not see you as such. With your power you should have all bowing before you in an empire. An empire that you made." His tone became louder.**_

_**"An empire…The territory you seek to build. This land is the territory I seek to rule. A rule that I use to my liking. When I am gone this will be yours and then, only then, will you be able to have those within 'bow before your power'." He smirked.**_

_**Sand sunk in as the teenager stood, "One day I will defeat you. You will die by my hands and the territory you sought out to own, will be mine. I will transform your weak leadership into an empire where I am in command of all things. I will have control over demons, mortals and every living thing. But unlike you…you who let all within your walls become apart of it….I will destroy those who cross my territory, who try and take what belongs to me. Those who defy me will die."**_

_**Footprints made their way along the stretch of beach as the dog walked back to his home. His father only glancing once before returning to his thoughts. **_

_**Life problems.**_

_**His problems.**_

_**And his son's tragic future.'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you wretched birds! I'll have your heads by sundown!" Jaken angrily swung his staff at the teasing birds.

All throughout the morning they had bothered him. Constantly pecking his head and weapon before retreating to the safety of their nest. It lay high in the trees and thereby making fun of his small stature as well.

"You'll pay for this! I'll have your beaks for dinner!" He shouted.

"Hmm? M-Master Jaken?" Rin rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat up. All the commotion would make it difficult for anyone to sleep.

"Ah Rin! You're awake. Good now help me take care of these pesky fowl!"

_'Peck'._

A small piece of wood cracked off his precious staff causing a large split to stream straight down to the end. The toad's eyes bugging out further as it did.

"Damn you! Damn you all to Hell!" He shook his fists.

"They're only animals Master Jaken." The human's voice had cleared after her muffled "morning" voice subsided.

"Wretched beasts." He mumbled as he looked back to her.

His bugged eyes instantly noticing the red kimono she bared. It had been there throughout the night even when he had woken up at the crack of dawn. Still the symbol the top had had slipped his mind. Its purpose deep…for him anyway. For this simple shirt had been the seed for a plot to get rid of this troublesome human.

"So Rin," he spun to completely look at her, "did you think about our little talk last night? Hmm my dear?" His sweet essence was almost sickening.

She looked down to the unfinished floral necklace she had begun. Her fingers pressing the withered flowers as some chipped. Her eyes looking almost sad.

"Yes Master Jaken…"

_YES! She's going to leave! Lord Sesshomaru and I will be alone once again!_

"I…I can't leave Lord Sesshomaru."

The toad's heart sunk.

"WHAT?! WHY?!…I-I mean Rin you did doubt our lord. A-and doubting he who is your savior cannot be forgiven." He held a stubby finger up.

"I know and I wouldn't expect any forgiveness from Lord Sesshomaru…But I owe him my loyalty. He gave me life and I don't have anything else to repay him with."

"Well you're more trouble than you're worth! You drag us behind and just get in the way. He would probably be more appreciative if you left." He huffed.

The human fell silent. All these new feelings and concepts were coming in so fast. Her newfound emotions for InuYasha mixed with her loyalties towards Sesshomaru. She wanted to stay with the dog because…not only because she owed him her life but because she…cared for him. With all her being she did. But Jaken made sense when he spoke of her disobedience with their lord. And was it right or even fair to Sesshomaru if his servant shared a special loyalty with any other being?

_InuYasha you're so kind and you make me feel…you make me feel really good inside. But Lord Sesshomaru makes me feel that way too…in a different way. _

"I should go see InuYasha and give him his kimono back." She whispered just loud enough for her guardian to hear.

"And while there maybe you should stay." He smirked.

She winced and rubbed her sore head as she began slowly heading off. She didn't feel that Ah-Un was needed for this journey considering she had a lot to think about…alone. The walk would give her time to think, to decided , and maybe discover what was right.

As she disappeared from the wooded area, Jaken could only bounce around with sick glee. His happiness making him forget about the cracked staff or to even think about the odd confrontation he had had with his lord the previous night….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**''Crack!'**_

_**The sound of a sword was drawn as a demonic aura ceased. The swift skill of Tokijin had easily destroyed the lurking worm demon. It had been waiting for quite some time for the young human and toad to rest so that it may feast on them. But to its misfortune a wretched dog demon had sliced it in two. **_

_**'Whip.' **_

_**The sword was replaced in it's master's belt. The owner coming from the thick brush and into the clearing where his follower's lay. **_

_**"Eh Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken woke up, startled, after hearing the familiar sound of his lord's fighting skill. **_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru was there a pest?" He questioned. **_

_**The yellow reflectors only glanced to him before moving towards the human. Her angelic figure lying asleep as she cuddled closer into the red kimono.**_

_**The dog blinked once before sitting against a nearby tree. His eyes now wandering around the secluded sight. His mind lost in thought as a strange recollection came to him. An incident many years ago with his father. They were sitting on the beach and had their first real talk of when his father would perish and leave everything to him. **_

_**And though he was still young, his goals were enormous. To become more powerful than his father…which, even after all this time, had not come to be. To rule this land as an empire and become the ultimate god…again it was thwarted by his seemingly endless quest to capture Naraku. And of course to defeat any foe that dare challenge to take what was rightfully his. **_

_**That was the easiest task of all. Because up until now he was able to take down any trespassers in his land. And though they may not obey him, he was able to cope with certain beings living in the western territory. The only time he had been shot down was when his brother took what was his. His sword, his weapon, his Tetsusaiga. **_

_**"It's mine…I'll destroy anyone that tries to take what's mine." He whispered.**_

_**"What milord?" Jaken tilted his head. **_

_**Sesshomaru ignored the imp and looked to the mortal girl. Her face sleeping so soundly, her body moving in rhythm with deep breaths, and yet that accursed kimono tore apart her perfect picture. In the many times he had watched her sleep nothing had made him feel this way. In the past it had been a mere curiosity for human antics to watch her but now it was…personal.**_

_**His blood began to feel that urge to fight but he suppressed it. That threatening feeling he hadn't felt in so long. This anger that someone had taken what belonged to him…and his fiery hatred that it was that damn mutt AGAIN. This human girl belongs to him even if he doesn't see her as useful. She has his scent and his unseen territorial marking. Just as his sword should have had. **_

_**But unlike last time, when InuYasha stole his prize, he wouldn't let him take Rin. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Writers block is over! I hope and pray that you liked this chapter and the ones to come.

I know it's asking a lot since I haven't updated but could you please leave a review? I would love you forever!


	7. Love Between Friends

Thank you so much for the reviews! Again I'm sorry for the wait but now I think I'll be able to finish the story…soon.

Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing you whine!"

"I am NOT whining! I'm just asking what you were…"

"I told you that nothing happened! Drop it already!"

"Lying jerk! You always act like this when something happens!"

"Yeah well…"

"……"

The relationship struggle between human and dog continued its endless battle. Going on and on with words of hate towards the opposite partner. Never once letting a kind word in about this or that. Yes it was a doomed quarrel from the start seeing as the female would always win.

"She's really mad this time, isn't she?" Sango asked before taking a bite of her fish.

"Yeah well he was gone almost all last night after seeing the soul collectors." Shippou crossed his arms as he leaned back against Kilala.

"But Kagome is always mad every time anything Kikyo-related happens. Even when InuYasha doesn't do anything wrong." Miroku sighed as he watched the duo spilt when the dog ran off.

"Shh! Kagome's coming back." The fox hushed his friends.

The other two nodded as they began to randomly drabble about life. Talking about anything and everything that didn't have to do with couples or love. It was quite obvious though that they had been eavesdropping.

"I can't stand him." The human whispered as she rejoined the group.

"Uh…Um…Do you want some fish Kagome?" The fox offered.

"No I can't eat right now. I'm to…STUPID JERK!" She slammed her fists against the ground.

"Oh now calm down. It's not so bad and I'm sure InuYasha only talked with _her _like he said he did."

"No…He never does…He…" She laid her head against her bent knees.

_It's been years InuYasha. Even now you can't forget about Kikyo…It's been almost four years that I've been with you and still…_

All eyes of the group focused on the pitied woman. Since she fell down the well and met the dog it had seemed like they were destined for one another. But as they all had discovered this was not true. So long as Kikyo lives, InuYasha will never let her be…Kagome knew that truth more than her traveling companions.

But all had been witnesses to InuYasha's semi cruelty. The constant switching between women, the torn love, and all the times he had seemed to make it clear that he wanted the priestess more than his friend. These were all acts…no tests of love for Kagome. Her will to put up with them for his sake…for their love's sake.

"Don't be sad. After all he did tell the truth." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah? About what?" Her growling tone and angered eyes were enough to make everyone cringe.

"Well he did explain that Rin had his kimono and not Kikyo! I mean how in-depth does a man have to be about details?" The monk laughed nervously.

"You aren't helping." The slayer said.

"Ughh! I forgot about that! I bet she has it and he just didn't want to tell me!"

_I bet she was all soaked from the rain a few nights ago and he protected her! Shielding her and 'warming' her…Ah!_

"Did somebody mention a kimono?"

Everyone turned to see their teenage friend skipping towards them. Her cutesy little smile still sparkling since the last time they had seen her. Her short kimono dress flapping about and a new addition flailing along with it.

A familiar red top.

"Rin! You do have it!" Shippou nudged the relieved human.

"Yup! InuYasha gave it to me the other night and forgot to take it back." She stopped in front of the group.

"Well **InuYasha sure is nice for letting ****a friend**** borrow his clothes.**" The monk pressed the fact deeper into Kagome's mind.

"I get it." She mumbled.

"Yeah I thought I would bring it back today since yesterday I couldn't."

"Hmm? Why didn't you just follow InuYasha yesterday and give it back then?" Miroku asked.

"I-I would have but he was gone before I could say anything and…Well I just couldn't" She giggled innocently.

They all gave a smile though each was wondering why Rin wouldn't give an actual reason. No doubt though that Sesshomaru had something to say about her visiting them so much.

"So where is InuYasha?" She looked around.

"He uh…he went for a walk." Kagome hid their fights from the young girl. She had already seen their arguments and that was bad enough.

"Ok well I'll just stay here until he gets back…if that's okay with you guys." She sat beside Kagome.

"Sure! Did you want some fish? We caught a little to much this time." Shippou made another attempt to pedal off the food.

"No thank you. Master Jaken was trying to hurt some animals while I was leaving and eating one right now doesn't sound to good." She stuck out her tongue.

"Hmm sounds like something that toad would do…But how is everything with the four of you?"

"Oh it's fine…Master Jaken is still doing his regular routines. Ah-Un and me usually go pick flowers…Lord Sesshomaru is fine…I guess."

"You guess?" Sango cocked her head.

"Yeah see…Oh I'm not sure you'd want to hear about it…" She blushed.

The two girls scooted closer to their growing friend. She always seemed to have interesting stories of the dog or even cute growing-up problems. Which of course they felt like superior teachers when able to preach all the answers to her.

"We'd love to hear." Both women chimed.

"O-Okay but don't tell anyone else….See when InuYasha was walking me home we got caught in a storm…I don't know why but after that I started thinking about him more…"

Sango lifted her eyes from the teen to her shocked friend. It was apparent where this was leading and after the days events thus far, it was obvious that it wouldn't end well.

"I feel strange when I'm around him, you know? Like I get this funny feeling." She blushed before going on. "Anyway since this feeling started, Lord Sesshomaru seems to be mad at me. He hasn't looked at me, he yelled at me to wash the kimono, and I haven't seen him since yesterday when InuYasha took me back."

"A crush."

Rin looked up at Kagome, "What?"

The older woman sighed, "You have a crush on InuYasha. That's why you feel funny around him. You like him more than a friend. I don't know why Sesshomaru would be mad but I'm guessing it's because he doesn't like InuYasha."

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"It's fine," she laughed to avoid the tears, "JUST ANOTHER GIRL OUT TO WIN HIM!"

Her eye twitched furiously as she nearly ripped out hunks of grass.

"Eh what's wrong with Kagome?" Rin giggled.

"Oh," Sango strived to calm her, "she's just having a bad day."

"I'm sorry! Did I cause it?" She tilted her head.

"No. No Rin. I'm just…Oh stupid InuYasha." Kagome cringed.

Rin looked down, "About him…"

The opposite women stopped their flailing and calming words as the younger female began to speak.

"You said I have a crush on him, right? Don't be mad Kagome, please don't. I-I understand that you love him and…that's more than I can have for him."

"I'm not mad Rin," Kagome put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "it's just that well every couple has their problems…I don't want to talk about ours but what I want to know is why you would even think of him that way…I mean you always seemed to have liked him as a friend and now…"

"He's so nice to me and he listens to me. He never tells me to be quiet or says I'm useless. He doesn't look at me like I'm lower than him…I guess that's why I like him so much."

"But you don't love him, right?" Sango asked.

"Oh no!"

She jumped slightly at the word.

"I think loving someone means that I would give my entire life to them. I would only live for them and because of them. I would want to be with them always…I like InuYasha when I'm around him because he treats me nice. But I couldn't follow him, look at him as my savior, or dedicate my love to him like I do for Lord Sesshomaru."

A deep red blush overtook the girl's cheeks. Had she just said something that she would regret? After all on the way to her friends, she had been thinking of what to do and how to decide between leaders…But was their only one answer to her problem? Was she destined to be with her lord because of freewill or because she owed her life to him…And did that mean she…?

Slowly, a smile stretched across her face. She laughed slightly before slipping the kimono off her shoulders. It flapped as she carefully folded it and handed it to Kagome.

"I should get back. Master Jaken will be mad if I don't get home before dark." She quickly got up and began running to the wooded area.

All members of the traveling group could only stay in shock at what had just happened. A young girl had unknowingly admitted to loving Sesshomaru. Like she had given herself to him and wouldn't be able to love another.

Kagome hugged the top tighter as she slipped into her thoughts. Her problems were bad: the man she loved had already given his heart to another woman, she may never fully be accepted by him, her heart was torn apart and yet she couldn't give him up.

_I love InuYasha, I want to be with him even if Kikyo gets in the way…But at least I know InuYasha has some feelings for me…he may love me even. But Rin, she loves someone who will never love her._

"As anyone else going to have fish?" The fox broken the silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't do anything. Thinking I did…Stupid thinking I'd pull something that dumb…Doesn't believe me, never believes me."

The dog rambled to himself as he punched the ground. His fist digging deeper and deeper into the hole.

"Why would she…She should know better. Like I want to hurt her or something…She could at least trust me."

He pulled his arm back from the deepening wound in the earth. His eyes only staring at the hole as flashes of tragic past experiences flooded over his mind. All the times he had done something with Kikyo, their life that was shattered, their love that burned for the other that was crushed. And yet Kagome was there after Kikyo's death and her revival. She too had witnessed the romance that the human and opposite woman shared. And it had seemed to have happened more and more as time went on.

_That's why she doesn't trust me._

"Guess I can't blame her." He sighed.

_'Rustle.'_

_'Crunch.'_

The dog's senses suddenly went wild as his ears caught the sound of the bushes being disturbed. His nose catching the familiar and hated smell of another dog. His ears twitching from the brush snapping. Tuition sensing a strong aura and reflexes spinning to see the problem.

But as he turned, he did not see what was expected. No. Instead of seeing that low life brother of his, his eyes came mere inches from being cut by a sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle scene! Battle scene!

I've always wanted to write a big scene like the one coming up in the next chapter. But for now I hope you liked this one.

Please leave a review and again I love you guys for being so merciful!


	8. Dog Fight

Yes I'm a terrible person for taking forever! But the fight must be perfect!

Please enjoy and don't bury me alive!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The metal blade glistened as the sun beamed off of it's sharp tip. Golden rays pouring off and shimmering into the opposite dogs eyes. His already strained golden gems that stayed focused on the edge of the powerful sword. Shocked hands hurrying to grab his own weapon.

He wasn't able to.

Again Tokijin was slammed towards him, his feet digging into the mud as he jumped back from it. His teeth bared as he struggled to comprehend the situation at hand. Sesshomaru had come again for the Tetsusaiga obviously. But why out of the blue? He usually showed up when they happen to cross one another's path. It was odd that he'd backtrack his own way to find his younger brother.

"Not even a fair fight, Sesshomaru? Sneaking up on me like some prowler!" InuYasha snickered as he drew the fang.

Only a blink was given in response as he charged once again. His eyes focused and calculating. An unusual look for the dog who was commonly found having a spark of passion in his eyes. Battle and bloodlust which brought the pure demonic blood to the surface, raising his adrenalin and that unmistakable need to kill.

Now all that posture had changed. Yellow eyes were lifeless and only gave off his cold demeanor. His style of fighting was to strike quickly but with great strategy, even that had changed to an endless straightforward launch. Tokijin being swung blindly and even aimlessly. InuYasha instantly sensed this as his brother had emerged.

_**'Crack!'**_

A tree snapped in half as the younger siblings feet had landed upon it followed by the intense blade slicing through it. Both brothers playing a game of catch me as they made their way into the thicker forest covering.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" InuYasha blocked the opposing sword as it attempted to slit his foot.

A mere growl was given from the pureblood's mouth. His teeth clenching as his demonic aura grew. His cold eyes began to show hints of their owners true power.

"Going to go dog on me? Fine! I'll just cut off your other arm!" He jumped back from the deadlocked swords.

Another angered growl was heard as the half demon began to search for a way from the thickening clutter. His feet continued to tangle within the overgrown vines, his arms sometimes having to pull away from hanging branches, and his oversized sword was almost impossible to wield against tightening trees.

"Ah!" He shouted while slicing an entrance to another open field.

His figure jumped to a fighting stance as he waited to hear an earth shattering rumble. A distinct rumble that only his demon brother could give off when transforming into the full formed dog.

"Bring it on, Sesshomaru." He whispered.

Instead of the anticipated rumble, the dogs ears only caught a tree falling as the large aura began to come closer. Another plant was chopped down as his elder came from the entangling brush. The similar angered look still plastered upon his normally elegant face.

"Don't want another missing limb? Can't say I blame you." He smirked.

"Damn you half breed."

_**'Whip!'**_

_**'Clank!'**_

Tokijin and Tetsusaiga found themselves, once again, trapped in a forced lock. Both being pressured harder and harder as both demons came within inches of the others face. Each pulsing with power as they projected it to their weapons. Their eyes also caught up in a stare down as Tokijin began to slowly overpower the mighty fang.

A small grunt was uttered from the younger dog as he planted his feet firmly into the ground, his body completely pressing back up to his brother. Both forces were strong and both wills rising to be the best. Still InuYasha couldn't shake the vision of his brother. His common ways of fighting had grown onto his younger sibling as familiar. Even the way he would chatter on and on about how Tetsusaiga was his birthright whilst up in his face. It was all lost now. Maybe he wasn't after the sword this time.

"Just want to get rid of me, huh? Typical for you! I knew you'd eventually get tired of trying to win fairly you bastard." He lied.

"InuYasha!"

Both sets of sensitive ears caught the familiar human's voice. InuYasha's follower of sorts and the young woman Rin constantly blabbered on about to her lord.

"Not now Kagome!"

"I was just wondering what all the commotion was…Sesshomaru?"

Her footsteps towards the duo ceased as she held the red kimono cloth tighter. Why was Sesshomaru here? And what was that odd aura emerging from him? Even she could see it glowing around his battle ready body.

"What's going on?" She stammered.

"I don't know! This bastard just shows up with a pissed off attitude!" He barked.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

"Wha?! Don't talk to him!" The half demon pushed his sword against the other, springing back away from it.

"Kagome get out of here! There's no way you can reason with him."

Both human and purebred locked eyes for an instant. Her brown ones only widening as he stared through her like a piercing needle. His remained icy as he shifted to the draping kimono she held to her chest. It's scents of his human still lingered as well as the smells of flowers and water. She had sported the attire the entire time she had it…Her scent would be buried within it even after his brother had put it on his own body.

Unknowingly he had become fixated with the cursed top. Not for such idiotic reasons that it was his brothers or the fact that it had reeked of him. No. It was for deepened reasons that his follower and his hated brother were mixing their scents. A dog leaves a significant smell upon all things they owned and Rin was intended to have her lords.

InuYasha blocked the view between Kagome and Sesshomaru as he stood in front of her. His back arching as his sword pulsed.

"Kagome go."

"InuYasha why is he still looking at me?" She whispered.

"I don't know! And I don't care! Please just go before…."

Tokijin was replaced into the belt which normally held it. The dog which possessed the sword now only frowned as the wind seemed to pick up around his transforming silhouette. His chin, nose and teeth began to reshape into a muzzle and sharpened fangs. His eyes turning a piercing red as his entire figure molded into an enormous canine.

"Why is he doing…!" Kagome shielded herself from the swirling winds.

"Put my top on! He might try attacking you with acid if he can't reach me." The half demon held strong against the now dieing wind.

The dark haired girl merely nodded as she slipped his large kimono over herself. Her hands being brought to a shaking motion as she couldn't discover why Sesshomaru was so angry. It was so sudden of him to attack. They had been at an almost temporary truce for a long while.

_He's really mad this time. Maybe he found out more information about Tetsusaiga?_

Echoed roars filled the clearing as the dog began to charge at his adversaries. His legs managing to hold a firm run though one was missing. His eyes still baring an unforgiving hellish fire as he snapped downward at the leaping demon that opposed him. Both unable to land a solid wound on the other.

Feet crashed back against the green earth before leaping once more. InuTaisho's younger son preparing the use the further perfected Wind Scar. It would finally finish off his seemingly unreasonable brother.

Kagome held her ground as she watched the battle. Her hands pulling the kimono closer to her while she sighed. What was really happening? Was this about the coveted sword? It didn't seem like it was the target. The dog kept attacking InuYasha instead of the fang.

_They might kill each other this time! InuYasha won't be merciful if Sesshomaru doesn't stop. What'll happen to Jaken and Rin if he dies? How can we ever explain to a young girl that we killed the man she loves? _

"Rin!"

Flashes of her past conversation with the girl flooded her eyes. Her talk of how angry Sesshomaru was about bringing InuYasha's clothing, about his yelling at her, about her possible love of InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru doesn't want him to have Rin!" She called to herself.

Both dogs clashed as they ignored the humans muffled ramblings. The Tetsusaiga pressing against the dog's equally strengthened jaws. He merely shook the smaller dog from his mouth as a large paw came down to swipe him.

"Sesshomaru stop! InuYasha doesn't want Rin!"

Time seemed to stop for the duelers as the female ran towards them. She panted and waved her arms as she had finally discovered the dog's mysterious reason.

"Kagome get back!" InuYasha panted before sighing.

"No! Listen! Sesshomaru," she turned to him, "Rin only had a crush on InuYasha. He was heroic in her eyes because he rescued her. She honored him for that and for being so kind to her."

The dog gave her a questioningly glance as if he was unsure of her words. His eyes mellowing as they beamed at her small stature.

"InuYasha would never take her from you, Sesshomaru. He knows Rin's your follower and I don't think she would ever leave you for someone else. She loves you so much." She smiled warmly.

"Kagome! He doesn't care about the kid! He's just had it with losing the sword so he wants some payback. Think a heartless demon like him would care if she lived or died?" He barked angrily.

"Stop it, InuYasha! He was afraid to lose her to you! Show some sympathy for your brother!" She commanded.

"I told you he doesn't care!"

"Well I know he does!"

"You don't know anything about him! He's an evil, heartless, spineless coward that hates humans!"

"Don't say that! He happens to…"

InuYasha suddenly swept the human into his arms as he leapt into the air. A still angered Sesshomaru letting his paw slam into the spot where they stood.

"I-I don't understand." Kagome whispered.

"I told you. He doesn't care about her, it's a fight over who owns her. It doesn't have to do with concern for her safety."

The human's eyes narrowed as she allowed them to soften at the giant dog. Maybe she did have him falsely classified. After all he was a demon but still it seemed like he had a caring side after watching Rin grow this entire time.

_I wanted him to love you back, Rin. I'm sorry._

The half demon set his companion down before quickly returning to his battling position. Eyes, ears and body ready for the dog to be further angered from Kagome's words.

Surprisingly the dog wasn't even as angry as he had been. He seemed more relaxed yet strong against the avoided blows from the Tetsusaiga. Each brother once again unable to return hits or even gain them against the other. Still deadlocked.

"It's pretty rotten that the kid loves you and you despise her." The half demon muttered.

An echoing growl erupted as both clashed once more. Their seemingly endless battle heating with each passing second. A strike from the sword, a swipe of the paw, a simple cut, snapping teeth. Yet Sesshomaru seemed to have made another switch of style. He seemed preoccupied with something else, his head switching back to look as if waiting for something to strike from behind.

"Getting off guard?" InuYasha came within inches of his enemy before the might of the enormous teeth shot him backwards.

Again the dog reared his head back, ears perking as if listening to the distance. InuYasha's own less sensitive ears caught it as well. A calling in the forest, cries for help, a painful sobbing that was all to familiar.

"Rin." InuYasha prepared to head off in her direction.

_**'Slam!'**_

A white paw knocked him to the ground as dust settled from it's crash with the earth. The angered dogs eyes staring at its small opponent. Both glaring at the other as questions were silently exchanged without words.

"Won't let me go to save her just because you want to finish a stupid fight? She needs help you bastard!"

Again they glared for a moment before the enormous figure of the dog charged off into the forest, only leaving dust and echoes of his prescience behind.

The remaining duo watched in aw before both smiled to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many apologizes for lost time! Please spare me!

Please leave a review…and don't kill me.


End file.
